


What Angel Wants, Angel Gets

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Aziraphale is dumby thicc, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Gentle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sugar Daddy Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley always spoils his angel with the finest cuisine, dates, and clothes. It is an unspoken arrangement. Crowley will always provide for Aziraphale. One night, after a wonderful dinner, Crowley spoils his angel once more with a beautiful set of lingerie. In turn, Aziraphale also demands Crowley spoil him in the bedroom.Sugar Daddy sort of AU, and Aziraphale being thick in lingerie!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	What Angel Wants, Angel Gets

The meal at the Ritz had been exquisite: a three course meal followed with chocolate ganache, raspberry mousse, and a bottle of the finest champagne imported straight from the South of France. Aziraphale had felt absolutely spoiled throughout the evening. Crowley had watched him eat every single bite with a smile, suggesting yet another course or imported wine. The angel knew how pleased the demon was. Whatever made Aziraphale happy, gave the wealthy man twice as much pleasure. Every little content sigh and hum the angel made was music to Crowley’s ears.

“I can’t thank you enough, my dear. Champagne and Italian truffles? You spoil me rotten.” Aziraphale blushed, running a hand across his new tartan bow tie--100% silk. It was so soft and luxurious. 

“Only the best for my angel. I have another gift for you waiting back at my flat.”

“Oh, dearest… you shouldn’t have!”

“It’s nothing,” the demon smiled as he handed the waiter his platinum card, “It would be a shame if you didn’t have anything to go with that bowtie. Consider it… part of my demonic work.”

The arrangement was mutually beneficial: Crowley provided gifts, and in return the angel melted his heart with a sweet smile. At first, Aziraphale had felt bad for having Crowley buy him such nice things. The other showered him in outrageous dinners and gifts, always insistant when it came to picking up the check. However, Crowley made it clear he adored spoiling his angel rotten. That’s what Aziraphale was: Crowley’s angel, and the demon would always provide and care for what was his. So it was no surprise when Aziraphale was led back to the demon’s flat and handed a large shopping bag. His heart leapt when he saw the glimmering white tissue paper. Excitedly he peered inside, blushing faintly when he glanced down at frilly white lace. It was an expensive set: white thigh-high stockings with lace at the top, a lace pair of panties to match, and a white silk robe. Aziraphale looked at the other in disbelief.

“Crowley, thank you so much, my dear. It's simply delightful.” The angel beamed.

Crowley took a seat in his throne chair, grinning to himself at the way blue eyes lit up with joy. The angel walked over to him with a radiant smile and suddenly the demon couldn’t think straight.

“I’m going to go try these on. Wait for me in the bedroom, would you dear? I would so love the opportunity to… test my gift out.”

Crowley nodded dumbly, forcing himself not to grin ear to ear. That meant he was definitely getting lucky with an angel wrapped in lace.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek, “Oh, splendid! I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

A jiffy was all it took for Crowley to dash into their room and lay out on the plush red comforter. His thoughts drifted to how happy Aziraphale had been at dinner: smiling and laughing at every little joke, eyes lighting up like sparkling gems… Crowley couldn’t help but grin at the thought. But oh, when the angel had laid gaze on the lace and satin of the lingerie… that was a different glimmer entirely.

There was a sudden creak of the mattress and a weight at the foot of the bed. He looked up only to nearly roll to the floor.

“I love it, my dear. So comfortable.” 

Aziraphale knelt at the foot of the bed. Thick thighs were on full display, the lace hugging the top of them just right. The robe was open, giving the demon a marvelous view of the angel’s soft torso. The lace panties hugged at his hips snuggly, showing off flesh beneath the fabric. Crowley was going to lose it. If he didn’t have hands in the satin of that robe in the next few seconds, there was no telling what he would do.

“Get over here, angel. I want you now.”

Aziraphale blushed a scarlet hue as he crawled up the bed, letting out an undignified squeak when he was pushed down onto the mattress. Crowley towered above him, kneeling between those thighs with a grin. The angel looked up at him in anticipation.

“I wasn’t done spoiling you, Aziraphale.” Crowley whispered, “Far from it.”

“Y-You’re so kind to me, Crowley… first dinner, then these beautiful intimates… and now we’re going to make love…”

“Make love is an understatement. I’m going to ravish you. Spoil my angel again and again. You deserve it, yes?”

The angel nodded shyly.

Crowley ran his palm over the smooth, warm skin of his lover’s chest, brushed a thumb over a pink nipple. The angel was so soft and delectable that Crowley couldn’t help but lean down and press a line of kisses up his neck. Aziraphale sighed into the feeling, an aching need spreading throughout his body. Hot breath across his sensitive skin made the poor being squirm as Crowley sank lower, tongue and teeth teasing down his chest. The angel let out a whine as his demon closed that devilish mouth around a plump nipple, sucking and kissing shamelessly. Aziraphale bit his lip, overwhelmed by the searing touch of rough hands and sinful lips. Crowley smirked against his skin as he drifted down to the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s stomach.

After a few long moments of fondling and pleasured sighs, Crowley rose, leaning back over to kiss the angel softly. He ran his hand over the other’s plush hip and down to his thigh, squeezing where the lace met flesh.

“I’m buying you more of these… One of every color if you’d like…” 

“Darling, that isn’t--” 

“I want to see you come all over every single one of them. All down your pretty little stockings like the good little angel you are.” 

“Make me come, Crowley,” Aziraphale whined and wrapped his thighs around the other’s hips, “Please.”

Crowley simply could not wait any longer. With a growl, the demon shoved the angel’s legs down and tore the panties off of him. Aziraphale lie beneath him in a shawl of silk, skin milky and glowing. The demon sighed reverently as he eyed the thin spread of hair between his angel’s thighs, giving way to thick glistening lips. 

“I’ll do more than that, angel. Anything you desire. As many times as you’d like…” 

Aziraphale looked up at him longingly, “Yes. Over and over, darling please…” 

Reverently, Crowley sunk back down and kissed the pale expanse of his lover’s pudgy stomach, down and across the tops of thighs. He looked up into those pleading blue eyes and was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to _worship _his lovely, beautiful, angel. So, Crowley worshipped him.__

__“Open up for me, Aziraphale.”_ _

__

__The angel spread his legs, giving his lover the look that always turned Crowley soft. It was so endearingly sexy, Crowley couldn’t contain himself any longer. So, he allowed himself to lose control, hitching a thick, lacy thigh over each shoulder. Aziraphale was absolutely divine. From the soft rolling hills of his belly, to the pink wonderland between his luscious thighs, Crowley was endlessly in love with him, no matter the effort. The demon lovingly kissed the top of his mons and began his wicked work._ _

__Aziraphale yelped when his lover’s slick tongue licked the length of him, diving gently in between his folds. Crowley was relentless but oh so careful, teasing the angel’s entrance with the tip of his tongue. When his angel let out a quiet moan, he doubled his efforts, softly licking up to Aziraphale’s clit. He took the precious pearl between his lips and sucked lightly, and that is when the angel _sang _a celestial harmony.___ _

____“C-Crowleeeeyyyyy…”_ _ _ _

____Thick fingers tugged at the demon’s autumn locks while plush thighs squeezed his head. Crowley revelled in each whine and breathy whimper that left his lover’s lips. The lace band of Aziraphale’s stockings rubbed against his cheeks and Crowley could come from the feeling alone. He groaned, swiping that devilish tongue up the length of Aziraphale’s beautiful pussy. It was indeed beautiful, just as beautiful as Aziraphale. Crowley thought every part of the angel was beautiful._ _ _ _

____“D-Dearest! Oh, Crowley I’m going to come!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s head so tight, it was a miracle celestial beings didn’t need to constantly breathe. The poor angel came with a sharp cry, rocking his hips to ride out the pleasure. He moaned weakly, letting his legs fall to the bed when the aftershocks subsided. Crowley knelt up and almost in a trance, watched his lover gasp for air._ _ _ _

_____Oh, how he wanted to do it all again. ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______There was something intoxicating about a strawberry flush on porcelain skin. Aziraphale was looking up at him, blue eyes glimmering with love and lust. Crowley crawled up, kissing him sweetly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh… that was delightful… simply splendid.” The angel sighed contently._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not done yet, Aziraphale. I promised to spoil you, yes? Those stockings are still clean. That won’t do, will it, angel?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I… I suppose not…”  
“Tell me how you’d like to come again, angel. Anything you desire, I will give to you. Just like I always do.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Aziraphale pulled his lover even closer, whispering desperately in his ear, “Your cock--I want it inside me… Crowley, I want you to come inside me… all over my stockings…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The demon practically growled, “Fuck, angel, you don’t know what you’re asking.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, I do. I want you to fuck me.” Aziraphale snapped his fingers and instantly Crowley was bare, “You said you’d fulfill all my requests, did you not?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The demon grinned at Aziraphale’s impatience, “What my angel wants, he gets.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______An intermission of giggly kissing broke out while Crowley grabbed lube from the bedside drawer. Aziraphale wrapped his thighs around him, dragging him closer. Aziraphale could be very _wicked _when he wanted to be. Crowley witnessed this firsthand as the angel took his slick cock and with a mischievous little grin, guided the demon inside him. Both beings moaned at the union.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck… angel…” Crowley groaned into his lover’s ear, willing himself not to move until he was told. The hot slickness was enough to drive him mad. Aziraphale was so open and wanting for him. He _needed _Crowley to make him come. The demon sucked in a shallow breath, looking back up to the angel’s blissed out face. He gave Crowley a nod and the redhead pulled back his hips, thrusting in gently.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Unfortunately, the first few thrusts were not enough to sate the ache between Aziraphale’s pretty lace-clad thighs. The angel growled, grabbing Crowley at the hips and commanding in his ear, “Harder… I want it harder, Crowley. _Give it to me _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The edge in Aziraphale’s voice was all it took for Crowley to pin the other’s arms to the pillow above. He wasted no time pushing up Aziraphale’s thigh, giving him a better view of his thick, slick cock filling up his angel. He moaned, looking back up to the flushed face of the other. Aziraphale gasped for air, yelping at a harsh thrust and sinking his hands into the comforter. He couldn’t keep quiet, not with the way Crowley rocked into him, slow and hard. The demon leaned down and kissed him harshly. A hand crept up from the angel’s thigh and started teasing Aziraphale’s clit in slow circles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Crowley!” Aziraphale cried, overwhelmed by so many sensations at once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The redhead paid no mind, kissing down to his lover’s neck. Aziraphale was clinging to him for dear life, melting into a moaning mess with each push and pull of his hips. Slick spilled onto the angel’s thighs as he babbled in pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yesss,” Crowley hissed, “Just like that. Come for me, angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“D-Dearest! Oh, yes…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Aziraphale threw his head back onto the pillows with a loud moan, hips bucking when Crowley groaned into his ear. The demon quickened his ministrations, pounding into the poor angel relentlessly. Aziraphale yelped, falling into a startling climax with a chant of his lover’s name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Crowley! Darling, I’m coming!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Crowley moaned as the angel tightened around him. Aziraphale rocked through his orgasm, hands breaking free from Crowley’s hold and scratching at the demon’s back. All too soon, Crowley was thrusting into the sated angel harshly, chasing his own pleasure. He came with a stifled whine, spilling himself inside his lover. They rode out the aftershocks rocking gently into one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thank you… that was marvelous, my dear… simply exquisite…” Aziraphale mumbled as Crowley lie on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The demon exhaustively grinned and kissed the other on the lips, “Anything for my angel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Crowley groaned, reluctantly pulling out of the angel’s spent body only for Aziraphale to moan softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh!” He remarked in surprise, a blush rising to the tops of his ears as he looked down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Come leaked onto the comforter from his entrance, drops of the pearlescent fluid staining the fabric of his beautiful stockings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, darling, they’re ruined! However am I to get the stains out?” Aziraphale pouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You wanted me to ruin them, Aziraphale.” Crowley smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well I suppose so, but--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Don’t you worry, angel,” Crowley kissed him softly, “I’ll buy you all the lingerie your heart desires. It’s my job, yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was simple, a rule that had been unspoken since the day Crowley had fallen for the angel Aziraphale: What the angel wanted, the angel got, and Crowley would make sure of it. Aziraphale knew this very well. As he lie in his lover’s arms, the angel grinned. He loved Crowley regardless of how serving he was. Yet that would never stop him from picturing all the lovely stocking Crowley was going to buy him. Nor would it ever stop him picturing his lover ruining them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
